


The Institute

by JustJazzy03



Category: lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, Kinky, LGBTQ, Lesbian Sex, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJazzy03/pseuds/JustJazzy03
Summary: After finding yourself in ruins after your divorce, a strange woman hands you a flier to place that will help you to forget about your troubles.





	1. Chapter 1

"Please! No!" you shriek, pounding your fists against the cold wooden door. His words still ring in your ears, "It's over." Your lip trembles and tears slide down your cheek as you sob into your hands, sinking to your knees. Light rain plummets through the black sky and drizzles down your back. You freeze, the sound of heels clicking against concrete approaches, and suddenly a shadow looms over you. It's a woman, her features are hidden behind a grey coat but her eyes are soft and mesmerising. "You look like you need something to help you forget your troubles." Her voice is cool and commanding, almost seductive as she drops a slip of paper at your feet. Without another word, the sound of her footsteps fades into the night. You let out a shaky breath as you wipe the tears from your eye and reach for the flier, frowning in confusion at the lack of explanation it provides. The only words are a location, a farm in a deserted part of the countryside. What do you have to lose but the clothes on your back and the small wad of cash in your pocket, besides, you need a place to stay.  
The bus ride seems to drag on for hours. The city towers turn to suburbian houses to empty countryside. "This is it." The driver's gruff voice calls from the front, "End of the line."  
You step off into a dimly lit rest stop, shivering from the cold. The ranch is not too far off and you've gone too far to turn back now. The road is deserted. It's cold. Silent. Dark. You are trembling when you drag your feet up the rubble of the driveway leading up to the entrance of the ranch. The barred gate towers over you and you begin to wonder if they'll let you in when they slide slowly open, beckoning for you to come inside. And of course, you do. As you approach the front door you notice it already open, a figure standing in the doorway. She has the same air of authority as the woman you saw earlier, with striking features and hypnotizing eyes. "Enter." Is all she says. You jolt at her hand on the small of your back as she guides you through the doorway and down a corridor to bare, concrete room. The woman's striking gaze is still locked on you and you shrink away, suddenly very aware of yourself. The woman rings a small bell and glares at you once more. "Strip."  
"W-what?"  
"I said strip." Strangely compelled to do as she says your drop your coat onto the floor and pull your shirt over your head. When you look up, a tiny girl with almost eyes and silky black hair has appeared in the room, presumably summoned by the bell. She's not wearing any clothes. You glance questioningly at the woman and she glares back, "and the rest of it." You sigh, completely disorientated, and obligingly unclasp your bra, goosebumps trailing over your exposed breasts. Hesitantly, you drop your panties to the floor, focusing your sight on your feet to avoid eye contact with the tall woman who stands, raking her eyes over your bare body, watching every curve and detail. Suddenly, the girl is in front of you, a bucket in one hand and a bar of soap in the other. She begins to slide it over your shoulder, moving down over your back and breasts, over your hips and your ass until she is on her knees before you, dragging her hands over you. Warm water drips down your legs as she drags the wet cloth over every inch of your skin. When she is done, she stands silently, taking her bucket and leaving. The woman steps forward, gripping your upper arm and leading you along the hallway, halting outside a door labelled 12. "Your room." She nods, then strides back down the hall. You sigh as you shut the door behind you, grateful not only for the bed, but also for the set of clothes laid out on the bed. It's a light blue 1940's style outfit with a frilly skirt that rides halfway up your ass and a top that barely covers your cleavage. Morning seems to come too fast.  
A parade of footsteps outside your door pulls you from your slumber. Drearily, you saunter over to the door and pull it open, only to see eleven other girls in similar outfits stood in the corridor beside their doors with their hands behind their back. Standing straight with solemn faces.  
"Girls," The woman from last night strolls down, eyeing each person. "I hope you all had a good night sleep." She stops inches from your face, holding eye contact. "As you can see we have a new Sub joining us, would you like to tell us your name?"  
"My name is...uh...Y/N"  
"No it's not. From now on your name is Submissive Number Twelve. Understood?"  
"I understand..."  
"You understand Mistress Lane."  
Your fight back tears and your voice trembles, "I understand Mistress Lane."  
You step forward, joining on to the end of the line that the other girls had formed in walking toward the dining hall. The girl in front of you flashes a tiny smile, she's still butt naked. After lining up with a tray to collect a bowl of bland cereal, you take a seat beside the girl at a long caffeteria table. "Hey," she smiles awkardly, "I'm eleven."  
You return the look, "My name's-"  
"No. Don't tell me your real name, you get punished for using it. You get your name back when you succeed."  
You frown, confused, "And how do you succeed?"  
"Submit."  
"What do you mean? What is this place? Why are you naked?"  
"You ask to many questions." She spits, then takes a spoonful of her cereal and sighs. "It's part of my punishment."  
You open your mouth to ask more questions but a bell cuts you off and everyone stands, filing out of their seats. "Just do whatever they tell you." Is her final piece of advice before joing the file. They halt in a lage hall with equiptment concealed by a wite curtain on the left wall.  
"Alright," Mistress Lane's voice echoes around the hall, "This lesson is a little bit competitive. As a submissive, you are required to have stamina and endurance." She strides over to the white curtain and drags it aside. "The first person to close their legs is out." You put a hand over your mouth to refrain from gasping. Before you is not one but twelve vibrators. "Legs apart." Everyone stands with their feet abnormally far apart. Swiftly, she hands each girl a vibrator before and says "Go." The sound of vibrators fill the room, all exept yours. You flinch as Mistress Lane appear in front of you, again just inches from your face. "Why haven't you started?" She demands an answer.  
You scoff. burying your fear. "This is ridiculous. I didn't sign up to do this. If I'd known that this was what I would be doing here, I'd never have come."  
She held a cold gaze and her words were icy. "This is your warning, continue to disobey me and you will face consequences."  
"Seriously? You have no right to do this. I'm leaving."  
You barely make it two steps when she catches you in her grip. One hand tangled in your hair and the other gripping your hands behind your back. You squeal as she drags you roughly across the floor. She shoves you against the wall and pulls your arms up above your head, binding your wrists in leather cuffs. She leans in and you feel her breathe on your neck as she unbuttons your shirt. Not bothering with the zipper she tears the skirt off and presents a small metal bar with cuffs on each end, which she secures around your ankles. She shoots you a hard glare and then extends the bar, forcing your bare legs apart. At that point everybody had stopped to watch. She holds the vibrator up for you to and then begins to drag it down your body until reached your pussy. You gasp and whimper as she moves it up and down, your body tensing up and relaxing with the vibrations. Your breathes became short and quick as you grasp for air and you beg for her to stop through sobs. Cum drenches your thighs and your body begins to convulse in orgasm. Even after the shrieking begins she doesn't relent. The knot in your stomach pulls tighter as the vibrations speed up, become more powerful.  
"Are you sorry?" She says after half an hour.  
"I-I'm sorry Mistress Lane."  
"Good." Your body goes limp and your back heaves as she switches it off. "I'll come get you after lunch. Get comfy. Consider this your last warning."<


	2. Chapter 2

You nearly fell to the floor and your arms ache when you were finally released. You rushed over to your clothes, which had been abandoned in the corner, and hurriedly covered. “Go.” Lane ordered, “your next lesson is starting.” The other girls began to file into the room. The pile of vibrators and transformed into a pile of strap-ons. Each girl found a partner and Lane handed them out to each. “Even numbers go first.”  
You secured the strap on around if waist and half of the girls pulled their skirts over their ankles without a second thought, except for eleven, who didn’t have any in the first place. Across the room, a skinny blonde girl struggles with the buckles, unable to do it up properly. Lane stride over in an instant, the girl squeaked as she pulled it right for her and then slapped her, hard, leaving a reddened mark across her skin. “Down.” She calls, and eleven bends over, along with half of the other girls, “commence.”  
Your not sure what to do. “But how do I...?”  
“Just put it in.” Eleven days through gritted teeth. “Or the viewers will get mad.”  
“The viewers?”  
“Yes, people watch everything we do here now put it in.”  
You place her hands on her hips to keep her steady and slid it into her anus.  
“Now thrust.”  
Regretting your every action, you move your hips back and forth, up and down at first softly sliding in and out, then thrusting hard. You run a hand over the curve of her back, exploring her petite body. Faster. Your hips thrust quick and hard, pushing it in. Her breathing shakes with each thrust and she cries out in pain. You don’t want to do this to her but you know what will come if you don’t. Eleven is almost in tears when Lane calls stop. Everyone exchanges strap-ons and then it's your turn to bend over. 

Everyone was sent straight to their rooms after dinner. You returned to the same bland, dusty space and rusty bed. You had barely drifted into sleep when your door was thrown open and Lane stormed in. "Cams are on in three minutes, fans have special requested that you touch yourself."

"B-" 

"May I remind you of the consequences. Now do it well or you will be punished." And with that, she was gone. 

You sigh, falling back on the bed. Horrified at what your about to do you remove your clothes and slide onto the floor, a small green light flicks on above the door and you figure it's time to start. Tenderly, you drag your hand down from your nose over your lips and down your neck, resting your index finger on your torso. You draw large circles around your breasts, then getting smaller and smaller until you are brushing your fingers over your erect nipples. You pinch them, pulling them out lightly and then begin to move your hand further down your body, stopping just below your belly button. Starting at the knees, you drag your fingers softly along your legs. Making small circles with your thumbs on your inner thighs. You bring your hands over and around your hips once more, teasing yourself, until your index finger lands on your clit. You pull your knees up and open your legs, exposing your vagina. You lightly brush your finger over it, drawing little diagonal lines. You move your fingers faster and begin to rub in circles. It seems pointless, it doesn't really feel like it's doing anything at first. But you begin to rub it faster, stimulating your clit as you move your finger in quick, small circles. You press harder, move faster and a knot begins to pull in your chest. The knot grows and pulls tighter and your breathing becomes short and quick as you gasp for air. You can feel it, building inside of you. It becomes harder and harder to retain it and you cry out, unsure if it was pain or pleasure. You moan lightly, then louder, until your cries and moans and petite little whimpers fill the room and you just can't hold it in anymore. You let go. Your legs spasm and your entire body begins to shake and you lifted your feet up into the air. You squealed, assaulted by so many sensations you don't know what to do with them. It hurts but you go harder and faster until cum oozes through your fingers. You slow it down and the light flicks off, leaving you panting, naked, on the floor of your room. 

Humiliation was the only way you could describe it. You were humiliated and violated and you needed to escape. 

Somewhere in the midst of planning an escape, the sun had risen and the morning bell summoned everyone out of their rooms for breakfast. It was the same old bland meal, and you had to cover your ears to drown out the group of girls at the opposite end of the table laughing and yelling about something they seemed to find hilarious. They were mostly talking shit about Lane. They were cut off as she stormed into the room, rage in her eyes, yet spoke with the calmest of voices. "Girls, your next lesson is outside beside the stables. Before you go, I am not pleased with the behaviour this morning." One girl rolled her eyes and smirked at the other. "Submissive seven, wipe that grin off your face. As a consequence of you behaviour you have all lost the priveladge to your clothing. I will see you in five minutes." 

Five minutes later, you shivered under the chill of the winter morning that breezed over your naked body as dew covered grass brushed over your feet. Everyone eyed the six splintery, wooden stocks suspiciously. "You all know what these are." Lane stated, she pointed at various people. "I want you, you, you, you..." Her finger aimed directly at your face, She smirked, "...and you."  
The other girls stepped forward, placing their heads and hands in the holes in the wood and while friends closed them for them. Hesitantly, you positioned your body in the stock and it slammed shut, locking you in. You couldn't see where Lane was and suddenly something cold and rubbery was being shoved up your ass. "Everyone take of these!" She said, handing something out. You weren't sure what 'this' was but you figured you'd find out soon enough. "No, not you." Lanes voice said to someone behind you, "I want this one."   
You jolted as her rough hands gripped your pussy and she squeezed as she leant in and muttered in your ear, "Are you ready?" When she let go you were left quivering in anticipation. Something brushed against your leg and you shrieked, instantly recognising the tethers of a whip against your bare skin. Before you could even finish a ball gag was shoved into your mouth and secured around your head. It came with out warning, just above your knees. The first strike stung and you could feel it tingling. You screamed again but it was muffled by the gag. The seconds blow was worse. It stroke across your rear, the full impact on the inside of your thighs. The thirds was across your ass. Deperately you tried to pull your arms out but they were locked in, drool drizzled down your chin from screaming. The fourth blow was the worst of all. from the utter pain and fury you kicked your legs out, hitting Lane right in the chest. A collective gasp rung out and you knew you had screwed up


End file.
